Bolt (Djinn)
Bolt (サージ Surge) is a Jupiter Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Bolt increases its Adept's base HP by 10 and base Attack by 5. When Bolt is unleashed in battle, the user deals a Jupiter-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack, and the result is multiplied by 1.4. There is then a chance that the target will be afflicted with the Stun status condition. In Dark Dawn, Bolt's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Bolt in front of the enemy, briefly zigzagging in front of the enemy until it stops. Then, a pair of purple lightning bolts from above strike through the enemy and shift positions before disappearing. Damage calculation Elemental physical attacks such as Bolt use the damage dealt by the attacker's standard physical attack as the base damage to be later modified. The total amount of damage dealt by a normal physical attack is half the difference between the attacker's Attack statistic and the target's Defense statistic, as this equation shows: : base damage = (Attacker's Attack - Target's Defense) / 2 Bolt's attack then takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage * 1.4) * (1 + (Attacker's Jupiter Power - Target's Jupiter Resistance) / 400) To word this in prose, Bolt takes the base damage of the user's normal physical attack, multiplies it by 1.4, and then this result is modified by how much higher or lower the user's Jupiter Power is than the target's Jupiter Resistance. The difference between the user's Jupiter Power and the target's Jupiter Resistance is divided by 400, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what Bolt's damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with an Attack rating of 300 and a Jupiter Power of 150 unleashes Bolt on a monster with a defense of 100 and a Jupiter Resistance of 100: * damage = ((Attack - Defense) / 2 * 1.4) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 400) * damage = ((300 - 100) / 2 * 1.4) * (1 + (150 - 100) / 400) * damage = (200 / 2 * 1.4) * (1 + 50 / 400 * damage = (100 * 1.4) * (1 + 0.125) * damage = 140 * 1.125 * damage = 157 Therefore, if Bolt were to be unleashed under these circumstances it would deal approximately 157 points of damage. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Bolt is one of the five Jupiter Djinn that Sveta carries along with her, along with Waft, Breeze, Fleet, and Haze. When she joins the party temporarily in Teppe Ruins in the middle of the game, these five Djinn can similarly be arranged and made use of by the party. Even if these Djinn are arranged among other Adepts by the time she leaves, though, these five Djinn will disappear, while the other Djinn that may have been assigned to Sveta will return to the other Adepts. Later in the game, during the long cutscenes that take place in early Belinsk Ruins, Sveta permanently joins your party again, and this time Bolt and the other four Djinn are obtained and made usable for the rest of the game. Incidentally, the official game ordering of the Djinn assumes that these five Djinn are found in Belinsk Ruins, rather than earlier in Teppe Ruins, which is why the Jupiter Djinn that are found between Teppe Ruins and Belinsk Ruins - Sirocco, Wisp, and Puff - are ordered before Sveta's own five Jupiter Djinn. Analysis General: Bolt is a relatively modest attacking Djinni. It deals damage enhanced by a multiplier of x1.4, which is only useful when it is a high-attack Adept later in the game that is Unleashing it. Its side effect chance, Stun, is useful because it basically prevents the enemy from doing anything for around a couple actions; this is often long enough that the enemy will be KO'ed before able to do anything again. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Bolt can be compared to the Jupiter Djinni Vortex, which has a higher damage multiplier of x1.5, but has as its side-effect a chance to afflict the target with Delusion, a much less relevant side effect in general. Depending on your perspective, Bolt and Vortex may be roughly equal in usefulness among attacking Djinn that Sveta, as a high-attack Adept, would want to use. Psynergy like Weapon Grace can cause Sveta to unleash Vortex and Bolt with strong results. These Djinn should not be unleashed by Karis, on the other hand, because they will deal much less damage as a result of her having inherently less of an attack rating to work off of. A Djinni with a high set damage bonus, ideally Simoom, should be unleashed by Adepts like Karis. Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Jupiter-based offenses Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Damage-multiplying effects Category:Stun-inducing effects